


Alive

by ADLegend21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, combat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera likes to have fun and knows what that's all about, that is until she's on hand to kill a dragon with her crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Qunari revered Dragons. At least that's what Iron Bull says. The Inquisitor, Ironically named Steel Bull Adaar, was becoming more and more famous for killing them. This was her third Dragon since the conclave. This one was on an island off the storm coast. This same party had seen this dragon a few months ago, fighting a Giant that they later killed after the dragon flew off to leave them to face a pissed of Giant.

The Vinsomer was a mighty foe that breathed lightning. Well Steel Bull breathed Fire, Ice, and Lightning! The Vashoth mage was incredibly powerful, even before the mark, and now she had been gaining more and more power. Enough power to single handedly bring the Templars to heel, to lead the Grey Wardens of Orlais, and to end the Orlesian Civil War in favor of the Empress. Dragons were now the next thing she would test her power against. A Knight Enchanter by trade that made even Madame De Fer pause in combat, she held no restraint when facing the beasts. Her spirit Blade in one hand, staff in the other, she stood next to Iron Bull and Cassandra as they slashed away at the Dragon's limbs.

Sera was their cover fire. With the need for specialization, Sera found a teacher for the Way of the Tempest. With her elemental flasks she became a force, just like Adaar. Her favorite flask to go to was the Lightning one. It put her into a fevered state where everything moved slow around her while she was still normal, as she described it. 

The Dragon of course was no push over. It was more durable than any bandit and even when it would be cut open, it's natural durability could easily rectify the problem. At one point The Vinsomer manage to knock down Adaar, Bull, and Cassandra at once and hopped over them to the pesky archer. "Oh shite! Down there, yeah? No hard feelings?!" Sera panicked sprinting away from the rampaging beast, ruffling through her belt for another flask. She found the ice one and slammed it over her, coating herself in a cool armor, just in time to get swiped by a talon and knocked over.

The roar of the dragon told her it was almost ready to eat her. Suddenly she felt warm and safe. It was like waking up from a refreshing nap in her room at Skyhold. Adaar threw up a barrier for her as the rest of the party recovered. Adaar hurled the ice from her staff at the Vinsomer in spades. This gave Sera the opening to use a Lightning flask and put arrows right into a vulnerable spot under the Vinsomers neck. She managed to get an arrow to full draw and it went clean through the dragon's skull. 

The beast stumbled and fell, still roaring even though it laid down. Bull and Cassandra pulled their best moves to keep the beast down and Adaar sank her spirit blade into the hole Sera made when the Dragon tried to roll away.

Finally it was over, the Dragon had been slain. "HAHAAAAA!" Bull roared. "THAT WAS INCREDIBLE. Boss, you sure as hell pick the best fights!" The devout Qunari said, giving Adaar an appreciative thump on the back.

Now that the danger had passed Sera slumped down to the ground, she felt tired, but there was still strength in her to fight if need be. She felt great! Better than great. Now part of her were wanted the beast to find it's second wind and come back at them. she hardly noticed as Adaar walked over to her to help her up. "Are you alright Sera?" Adaar asked.

Sera couldn't find the words, but took Adaar's hand and got to her feet. In the next moment Sera leaped into The Inquisitors arms and kissed her neck, knowing that the stuff on her face was lethal to anyone but her and Bull, and she had no desire to die right now. "I'm better than alright...I feel... _alive_." She said with an added string of mischievous chuckles. "I woulda planted on on your face, but you got that stuff on there, makes it harder to smooch y'know. Maybe not put on so much? yeah."

"I'll consider it." Adaar said with a smile.

"Are we allowing post battle sex boss? Because if we are, The Inqusition just got a whole lot better." Iron Bull said, followed by Cassandra's trademark disgusted sigh.

"We're not doing that Bull, let's get back to camp with the supplies. Helsima's going to have her hands full with studying for a while."


End file.
